


Video games make everything better

by StaryKnight



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, OCs - Freeform, Parties, Slow Burn, all of them are human, bullied OC, but human too, cursing, family love, humantale, like LOVES puns, mary jane - Character - Freeform, pun battles, she has hair sickness, she is bad ass, she loves puns, smaller than sans, the homestuck gang will be here, video games - Freeform, whole gang is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaryKnight/pseuds/StaryKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had everything. The friends, the love, the attention, the brightest smile, the happiness. But everything changed when one small thing happened. Her life changed... FOR THE WORSE. She did have a reward on the thing she did. But when the new kid came in and became her friend... Everything changed, so much. But he did have some things to be fixed, so they made a deal.<br/>... For the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video games make everything better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic here, so please be gentle on words plesh!  
> I just wondered if I can have a humantale fic here to give it a little change.  
> Hope you like it!

Beep Beep   
The clock alarmed, echoing in the room. It was a signal for her to wake and get ready for school. She groaned, rolling around and wrapping herself like a burrito. 5 more minutes wouldn’t hurt. When she was about to close her eyes, the door suddenly slammed open, making her jump at the process.  
“Yo, Star! Wake up! You got school!” A boy said, running to her bed, followed by two more boys  
“Yeah, mom told us to wake you up.” Another guy said looking like the same as the first person who spoke to her  
“Get up, sport.” The last guy said, shaking her rapidly while the girl groaned. Looking exactly like the two men in her room  
Yes, the three were triplets; identical, actually. She sprung up, eyeing the three with her red and hair everywhere on her face  
“Seanne, Shane, Shade. Get your asses out, or I will end you three.” She snapped, glaring at them  
“Geez, little sis. We’re just excited for you. It’s your first day of junior high!” Shane said, sitting beside her  
“Yeah, so what? I’m still labeled as ‘Gangster Mouse’. And not the good kind.” She said with a frown plastered on her face  
“Aww come on. Who knows? Maybe it’ll change.” Shane said, with a warm smile on his face. He opened the curtains, sunlight brightening up the room  
“Yeah, if someone hurts you, They’ll get a beating.” Seanne said, cracking his knuckles  
“Alright, I’ll get bedy for school.” She joked  
Starfire laughed, her brothers are such gentlemen if it comes to problems. Only to problems. But it made her heart melt, knowing that her brothers care. She nodded, signaling her brothers that she’s fine. The brothers walked to the door and closed the door softly and she dashed to the bathroom and took a shower and get dressed  
She dried her weird colored hair and brushed it down, wavy hair softly being tamed. She wore her usual clothes, her black hoodie underneath was a white shirt, and black jeans. She went down stairs, walking to the medium sized kitchen with her family in one table. That made her grin, her family has very strong love.  
She walked to the table and grabbed a plate. Her mother looked young and fit for her age, so as her father. Her mother smiled, stacking pancakes at Stafire’s plate  
“Good morning, sweetie.” Her mother said, giving her a kiss on the cheek  
“Morning, mom.” Starfire smiled and sat down, next to her father  
“So, ready for a junior high?” Her father said, patting her head  
“Yeah, sure. It’s just sad that the bros are college now.” Starfire frowned while she munch on her delicious breakfast.  
“Can’t blame time, squirt.” Seanne said, shrugging. Barking echoed through the walls, seeing four dogs run to the kitchen, some stumbling. Starfire smiled, seeing her hyper dogs. “Heya, guys.” She smiled, petting them one by one  
“I can’t believe that we named them by the seasons.” Shane said, petting them also  
“Their fur looks feels like the seasons. That’s why.” Shade said, sipping on his coffee   
“I guess I’m gonna have a ruff day. I’ll be lucky if I had a pawsome one.” Starfire said with a laugh while her family groans loudly  
Starfire stood up, she finishing her pancakes and sip on Shade’s coffee “I’m heading out. See ya.” She said and grabbed her bag and put on her red sneakers. She ran outside, heading to school. The neighborhood was peaceful, some people were watering their plants while children play, just like a usual routine. She walked down the sidewalk calmly, greeting other people back when they greet her with a warm smile. For smiles that warm, the weather was pretty chilly. The wind was gentle yet refreshing, the leaves danced to the wind while the branches sway. This is what she need before another day in hell. She walked a little faster, her short legs trying their best to satisfy her wanting pace. She stood 5’ flat, and to top that of… She was always getting into fights like she was a threat, so she was called ‘Gangster Mouse’   
She was at the front of the gate of her ‘beloved’ school. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes “Here we go.” She stepped in, like the atmosphere changed in an instant as she walked to the front door of the school, passing some students who had some disgust looks on her with some whispers. But she ignored it all, she was used to it. After all, it’s always like this every year. She just rolled her eyes at the people who were minding her own business   
“Oh my god, it’s her again.”  
“Who? That small mouse? I can just stomp her.”  
“Oh shit, I think she’s in our class.”  
“Oh no! I don’t want near her.”  
“Yeah, maybe she’ll beat us up.”  
“Whatever.” She just said to the people who were making a big issue out of her. She entered her room, looking at the people who were all in their own groups laughing and all but, the laughter died when she came in. All eyes on her with intense stares, she felt irritated early in the morning and she gets this. Eyes still on her, some whispers and laughs were echoing the room.  
“CAN YOU PEOPLE MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSSINES?!” She screamed making them startle and looked elsewhere, anywhere but her. She sat at the back of the room.  
They talked normally, some still a little quiet because from fright. But the thing that caught her attention was the conversation that the other group was having  
“Hey, did you guys hear that there’s a new student?” The girl said  
“Yeah, I heard that it was a dude. And he’s in our year.” The other girl, browsing through her phone said  
“I hope he’s hot!”  
“Yeah, and boyfriend material.”  
Starfire quietly mimicked the girl, laughing to herself. The bell rang and on time, the teacher came.   
“Good morning class, today is homeroom. I’m your teacher, Ms. Butterfly. I hope all of us will get along.” The teacher greeted and the students gave her smiles. Some were fake, some were real.  
“We have a new student in our class today, I know you people know there is. So, you guys wanna meet him?” She asked making the students holler as a response  
She laughed and nodded “Ok. Come on in, newbie.” She said, opening the door. Stafire rolled her eyes and just closed them, not caring who it is.   
The girls squealed, hitting their desk. Ms. Butterlfy giggled “Would you care to introduce yourself?” She asked  
The boy smiled “sure.” The voice was deep yet, like chocolate. But she didn’t bother and plugged in her earphones. Some laughter going through her music blasting in her ears  
She dozed off, about to take a nap. But a hand smacked her arm slightly. She looked up, quickly pulling of her earphones. The students laughed, looking at her. But the newbie didn’t turn, but he had white hair. Weird.  
“Starfire Magma?” The teacher asked softly  
Starfire raised her hand with a sheepish smile “Here.” She said firmly   
“Is everything alright, dear? Are you feeling alright?” Ms. Butterfly asked, tilting her head slightly  
“Y-yes, sorry.” She said, paying attention   
‘Great, first day of high school and I get this.’  
She never did want to interact with selfish and rude people. She liked the ones who are sincere, and never judge others. But this school had the nasty ones alive! She just became like that to survive in hell. She just wishes that they don’t break the new kid on the first day.

At lunch, she was at the lunch line in the cafeteria. Less people were saying mean stuff about her because she was with her friend, Mary Jane.  
“Sorry for the bad first day, Star.” Mary Jane said, frowning grabbing a cupcake  
“Nah, it was a piece of cake.” She joked and laughed, Making her friend groan  
“How can you endure those things all these years? Now I feel bad how we met-“ Mary Jane was cut off by Starfire  
“Dude, it’s fine! At least I have a true friend like you.” Star laughed and walked with her to a table  
“Hey, did you see the new guy? He’s so handsome! His hair color was weird though… BUT HE WAS SO HANDSOME!” Mary Jane squealed  
“Oh, please he didn’t even notice me; I didn’t even know his face! He just cracked some puns that… surprisingly funny.” Star smiled and ate her lunch  
“Well, you two have something in common.” Mary Jane smirked and drank her juice  
“I don’t want anything to do with him. Maybe he’ll call me the ‘Gangster Mouse’ too, if he gets to know me.” Star frowned  
“Well, he needs to know you. You’re the coolest person I know! You fucking badass person!” Mary Jane praised making Starfire giggle  
Mary Jane was the only thing making Starfire go on. Mary Jane had that aura that says ‘hey, I’m nice’ she was like really in Mary Jane because she was always happy. Starfire was like her but, the other students broke her so she toned down. She was the class clown in grade school up to the first month of middle school  
“Maybe, the new guy may be your hope to be labeled as class clown again.” Mary Jane smiled   
Starfire scoffed and looked down “I doubt.”   
After all that, both friends went to the library. I was usual quiet but, they heard some cheers and an unfamiliar name  
The principal was cackling with joy, clapping his hands in amusement. They walked to the crowded room. The principle hooked up a play station in the library with a flat screen hooked to the wall, who knew?  
“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” Mary Jane asked to the guy next to them  
“It’s the yearly video game championship! They’re holding auditions for this year’s two amazing players. And that new guy is killin’ it!” The guy pointed to the nerd and a guy who was wearing a blue jacket with the hood up. The jacket guy ended the battle and the nerd frowned  
“Aww… nice game, Sans!” The nerd said, brofisting the guy “you were pretty good yourself, dude.” The guy who was by the name Sans said.  
The principle patted Sans’ shoulder and laugh “Nice one, newbie. Anybody up for the challenge?” The principle asked to the crowd surrounding the new guy  
Mary Jane gaped and grabbed Starfire “Star! This is your chance to be friends with him! You’re good at video games.” she said  
“I don’t know, MJ. Maybe I’ll humiliate myself in front of these people. What if-“ She was cut off by Mary Jane pushing her  
“Hush, hush! Let’s go.” Mary Jane said and walked up to the front and pushed Starfire to the front  
“Sir! Starfire would like to have a go!” She yelled shoving the controller to her  
“Well, have a go.” The man smiled widely and patted her head  
“Whateves.” She said shrugging  
“But! Before you start, might as well have a friendly hand shake.” The principle said   
Starfire looked at the guy who was just sitting there, relaxed as hell. Starfire raised a brow when the guy stood up, smile wide and lazy. He was 4 inches taller than her, placing his pale hand out and placed his hood down. His face was calm, he had blue eyes with white hair and a sweet grin.  
“the name’s sans. sans font.” The guy said. Waiting for his hand to be shook  
“Starfire. Starfire Magma.” She smiled softly and shook his hand-  
Pffffffft  
A fart sound echoed through the library. Sans laughed and wiped an invisible tear and sighed  
“ah… the ‘ol whoopee cushion in the hand trick. works every time.” Sans said, hearing a giggle then a laugh  
“You know that prank?” Starfire asked letting go of his hand. Sans was dumbfounded, the girls always hated that prank. But she laughed  
“uh… “Sans only said  
“Oh, is it wrong to laugh? My afartlagies!” She said and laughed, making Sans laugh too  
“anyway, wanna start this match, ms. magma ?” Sans asked with a grin  
“Ey, don’t push my buttons. But, sure!” Star smiled and sat down  
Tekken 6. Perfect.


End file.
